


Too much blood

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [79]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, F/M, Guns, Motherhood, Nightmares, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: William suffered from terrible nightmares when his dad was in prison although Felicity always tried to help him.





	Too much blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been in prison for 82 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> P.s. Please read the tags. The story can be upsetting.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William walked to the kitchen and smiled at Raisa who was cooking. As he sat down on the bar stool, William said in an enthusiastic tone: “Hi, Raisa.”

Raisa smiled back at him and answered sweetly: “Hi, William.”

She placed a sandwich in front of William and winked her eye at him knowingly. William laughed and took a bite of his sandwich. Raisa knew too well how much he loved to eat. He was almost always hungry and Raisa was well aware of it. William hummed with contentment as he took another bite. Raisa laughed and asked: “That good?”

“Better,” William said his mouth full and Raisa narrowed her eyes at him. William knew how much Raisa hated when he talked his mouth full. According to her it had taken years before William’s dad had gotten rid of the habit. William gulped down the mouthful and smiled at Raisa apologetically.

Raisa’s face softened and she was about to say something but fingers were wrapped around her. The hands had appeared out of nowhere. The bar stool shrieked against the floor as William rose to his feet. William saw Diaz standing behind Raisa and strangling her. How was Diaz in their kitchen? William shouted wordlessly as Raisa fought Diaz. William tried to get to them but he stopped when his dad shouted: “William, don’t. I’m coming.”

William spun around to look at his dad. When had his dad arrived? Oliver was having a fight on his own as he FBI agents tried to put him on the ground. Agent Watson stared at Oliver like he was a child having a tantrum. There was no remorse in her gaze and William felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped over his body. Agent Watson was going to take William’s dad to prison and she didn’t even care what Diaz was doing.

Tears were streaming down William’s cheek and he turned to look at Raisa. As he turned, he saw how her eyes rolled back and her lifeless body dropped onto Diaz’s feet. William wanted to get to her although there was nothing he could do. He didn’t care about Diaz. William dropped to his knees next to Raisa and his dad screamed: “William.”

William tore his eyes from Raisa’s lifeless body and saw how his dad was dragged through the front door. William stumbled to his feet and ran to the door which was slammed shut before he could step outside. Diaz was standing right in front of William and clenching his fists. William gulped and backed down until he crashed against someone. William looked behind his back and he saw Felicity standing there in her heels. Nothing made sense - she hadn't been there a minute ago.

Felicity grabbed William’s wrist and tugged him behind her back. William didn’t want that – he needed her to be safe because there was no one else in his life anymore. Felicity gave him a strict look and almost pushed him behind her back. Diaz smirked at them and William gulped. He was feeling physically sick and he just wanted to throw up. 

Diaz had a gun under the waist band of his jeans. He took it and pointed it at Felicity’s chest. William winced and whimpered. His hand found Felicity’s and he took a tight grip on her hand. Nobody said anything but Diaz didn’t lower his gun, either. William held his breath while his heart kept thumping against his chest. The tension stretched and Diaz looked like he was calculating his next move.

Felicity took a quick look of William over her shoulder. Diaz smirked at William and nodded towards Raisa. William turned to look at Raisa’s body which was still laying on the kitchen floor. A sob escaped from his lips as his heart clenched painfully. He had lost Raisa and he had lost his dad. His list of losses was growing which made William felt sick. The pain was overwhelming and it pierced his chest. 

Diaz croaked: “Are you ready William?”

“Ready for what?” Felicity asked behind her gritted teeth. She tried to hide William even better behind her frame.

“This,” Diaz simply said and pulled the trigger. The loud bang deafened William and he felt everything and nothing at the same time. Felicity stumbled a step backwards and she collapsed against William’s body. William caught falling Felicity by taking a hold under her armpits. Her dress was stained with blood and the red was spot in her chest was growing uncontrollably.

William lowered Felicity on the floor and pressed his hands against the wound in her chest. He whispered, pleading while his tears streamed down his cheeks: “Please, Felicity. Please.”

“Too little and too late,” Diaz mocked and put the gun back in the waist band of their jeans. Then he walked to the front door and opened it. Before he walked through the door, he said over his shoulder: “Till next time, William.”

William couldn’t even open his mouth as he watched Diaz walking away from the apartment. William turned his gaze back to Felicity. The blood had drained from her face and her face unnaturally white. William tried to beg again but now he was even more desperate. He whispered: “Felicity, please. I can’t lose you too.”

William removed his hands from Felicity’s wound when she didn’t answer. William placed his hands on Felicity’s shoulders and shook her lifeless body. Yet, he didn’t get an answer. He screamed louder: “Felicity.”

She didn’t wake up and William panicked. He quickly backed down from her body but stop after a few feet. He sat back on his heels and looked at his bloody hands. He realized it was her blood. He wanted to bury his face in his hands but he couldn’t because they were covered with blood. The whole apartment was red with blood. William could feel how his whole body was shaking and he let out a distressed sound from the back of his throat.

William rocked himself and sobbed. He didn’t know how long he stayed there and he didn’t care. There was nothing for him to live for. He was alone in the world which made no sense anymore. It was cold and empty. The pain was suffocating him and he didn’t know what to do to ease it. He was angry at his dad for letting someone take him. He was angry at Raisa for being there and getting killed. He was angry at Felicity for standing in front of him and taking the bullet for him. However, William was mainly angry at himself. He should have been able to protect everyone around him. He was a son of the Green Arrow.

William shouted as his pain engulfed him. He shouted until he heard a distant voice saying something to him. First, William tried to ignore the voice but soon he realized it reminded him of safety and love. William stopped shouting and tried to listen to the words the voice was saying soothingly. The voice was familiar and it said: “William honey, come back. It’s just a dream. You’re safe. It’s just a dream.”

William wanted to tell the voice that the pain had to be real. He wanted to tell the voice that he wasn’t safe – not anymore. He wanted to tell how lonely he was. Yet, the voice insisted: “Please, my sweet boy. Wake up.”

William jolted up and he shook his head vigorously. At first, he couldn’t fixate his gaze on anything but he could feel someone taking hold of his hand. William winced away and he heard someone saying apologetically: “I’m so sorry. I won’t touch you. I promise. Just look at me, baby.”

William took a shallow breath and turned to look at the person who had spoken. He saw Felicity and he had to blink a few times before he understood what he was seeing. Felicity had knelt beside his bed and she looked at him worriedly. Then William raised his hands and expected to see them to be covered with blood but he was surprised when there was no blood. He looked up again and he gasped when he realized Felicity hadn’t disappeared. 

Felicity looked at him with concern and asked softly: “William?”

William nodded and took a deep breath. Felicity smiled at him softly before continuing: “ You’re more disorientated than usual. Obviously, it was an intense nightmare and I’m not going to touch you if you don’t want me to.”

William blinked rapidly and digested what Felicity was saying. He was grateful to her for giving him some space but now he needed to feel someone close to him. William threw himself against Felicity’s body and started sobbing uncontrollably. Felicity wrapped her arms around William’s shoulders and pulled him even closer to her body as she climbed into William’s bed. She spoke to him soothingly but William couldn’t concentrate on her words. The only thing he could register was her physical warmth.

Felicity pressed a small kiss on the top of his head and asked in a soft tone: “Do you want to tell me about your nightmare.”

William shook his head against her shoulder and buried his face even deeper in her shoulder. Felicity stroked his head and answered reassuringly: “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t,” William mumbled because he couldn’t relive everything although the nightmare wasn’t even real. Now that William thought of it, the nightmare had been unrealistic but still it was too painful to talk about.

“It’s okay, my sweet boy,” Felicity whispered and pressed one more kiss on his hair. 

“Don’t leave me,” William suddenly pleaded before he could prevent himself from saying it.

“Never,” Felicity promised in a thick voice and William could swear he heard her sniffling.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity is over-thinking as she misses Oliver. She's sure she let Oliver take the fall for her when he went to prison. Luckily, John is there to tell her how things actually are.


End file.
